


真相第八章

by Asakem



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asakem/pseuds/Asakem
Summary: 真相 贺红
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	真相第八章

给莫关山发完短信，贺天的手机电量直接给了他最后警告，看着屏幕上显示的电量不足百分之十他懊恼的用双手抱住了自己的头。

公司需要他，可莫关山也需要他。还有他们的孩子。贺天无时不刻不在担心莫关山的状况，他甚至害怕他的情绪起伏会带来什么负面影响。

不行，他一定要出去。公司的事……他大不了跪下来去求赵小姐，可莫关山，他不能再受委屈了。

被关了几天，原本想在保镖给他送饭的时候找机会逃出去，可每次进来的都是贺呈最贴心的助手，少说有七八个人，贺天放弃了这个方法。

这天中午，贺天起身站在窗户边观察了一番，这个房间恰好跟后院连着，房间楼层不高，跳下去至少不会断手断腿。后院似乎戒备不森严，目光可及之处都没有看到什么人。

他看了看书桌，比较坚硬的东西只有那个烟灰缸了，他走过去拿了起来，站到一个离窗户比较远的地方，毫不留情的把手里的烟灰缸直直的砸了过去。

砰的一声，传来玻璃破碎的声音，贺天二话没说用椅子把旁边的玻璃碎渣随意弄了弄，把窗口开的更大。

似乎是听到了楼上的声响，贺天听到了杂乱不齐的脚步声在向他靠近，他没有一丝犹豫的跳了出去。

他跳到地面上打了几个滚作为缓冲，可当他想爬起来逃走时，两个黑影出现在了他的身侧。

莫关山今天的右眼皮一直跳个不停，仿佛在预示着什么。

这几天一直有贺天安排好的人来送营养餐，莫关山倒是没出什么大恙，只是时间过得越久，他内心对贺天的渴望就越重。尤其是遇到妊娠反应时，没有贺天的信息素在侧抚慰简直就是一种折磨。

他没有出过门，唯一跟他有过联系的还是那位展先生，他的伴侣听说了莫关山的事觉得心疼，便让展先生来送过一次汤药。

突然，门口传来一阵急促的敲门声，莫关山迟疑的不敢去靠近门口。

“开门！是我，贺天。”

这个声音莫关山再熟悉不过，他几乎是没有犹豫的就打开了门。

贺天一进入室内就猛的抱住了莫关山。他闭着眼睛感受着眼前的真实。

莫关山的手颤抖着抬起来，在即将触碰到贺天的那一刻，又放下了。

贺天与他靠的极近，莫关山隐隐约约的闻到了血腥味。他把贺天推开，看到他的状况之后，愣住了。

贺天的眼角破了皮，紫了一块儿，他的嘴角还有一丝血迹，衣服凌乱不堪，莫关山心底的犹豫逐渐转变为了担忧:“你的伤……怎么弄的……”

贺天笑笑:“没事儿，皮肉伤。”

莫关山皱着眉:“说实话。”

贺天抿了抿嘴:“逃出来的时候被我哥的保镖发现了，然后就……这样了。”

“去沙发上坐着，我去拿药箱。”

贺天看着他担忧的眼神笑了，这个伤……好像也没那么痛了。

莫关山用棉签蘸着碘酒小心翼翼的为贺天消毒，脸上的伤口禁不起细看，莫关山的心仿佛被揪在了一起。

贺天迷恋的看着为他上药的莫关山，觉得这伤受的真值。

“嘶……”贺天扯了扯嘴角。

“知道痛了？”莫关山生气道:“知道痛还把自己弄成这个样子。”

贺天笑笑，一把抓住莫关山的手:“见到你就不痛了，关山……媳妇儿……”

“别乱叫……唔……”

空气中传来唇舌之间交缠的渍渍水声，贺天摁住莫关山的后脑勺与他接吻，他勾住莫关山的舌头用力吸吮着，莫关山放在他胸前挣扎的手逐渐停下，贺天察觉到了他的妥协，眼底的兴奋更甚，他另一只手小心翼翼的搂住莫关山的腰，加深这个来之不易的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看！


End file.
